La luz de la amistad
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para: Natalya.


**No tengo el gusto del conocerte pero desde que supe que eras mi AI y al leer tus opciones de inmediato me enamoré de la primera. La amistad es una riqueza indescriptible y espero haberlo plasmado aquí con estos personajes que adoro.**

**Espero cumpla tus expectativas esta pequeña historia que desde mi corazón escribí con mucho cariño para ti.**

**Te mando un abrazo enorme y nuevamente espero te guste tu obsequio.**

* * *

La noticia hacía eco en sus oídos como el martilleo de un alma en pena. Estaba sentado en la sala de espera, sin ni siquiera derramar lágrimas de sufrimiento. Se encontraba en shock, sin poder creer el anuncio que le habían dado. En aquel momento, sintió como su alma quedaba desgarrada, puesto que su hijo, el pequeño ser que tantas esperanzas le había dado, había fallecido durante el trabajo de parto y horas después, el amor de su vida, su amada Annie Cresta dejó de existir en el plano terrenal para huir al más allá.

Finnick Odair deseaba dejar aquella desdichada vida y unirse a su familia en espíritu hasta el final de los tiempos, por ende, se levantó con los preciosos ojos desorbitados fijos en la salida. Ya no quería pasar ni un segundo más en tal infierno. Huiría hacia los bosques y terminaría con su miserable tristeza con una lanza atravesando su pecho. Sí, ahora la muerte era su única esperanza y lo que significaría su verdadero hogar. Hubiese preferido mil veces que Annie y su hijo vivieran, mientras que él pereciera en la rebelión con la tranquilidad de saber que los seres que más amaba en la faz de la tierra se hallaban a salvo. Pero tales pensamientos sólo eran eso, los estados mentales de un hombre con el corazón destrozado y su ser interno sumergido en el umbral del vacío.

«Katniss» pensó. «Sólo ella podría ayudarme»

Dio dos grandes pasos, hasta que la locura del dolor se apoderó de él. Comenzó a gritar de un modo que denotaba su sufrir. Gritó sin cesar, arrancándose mechones del cabello como el cobre y pateando los bancas del hospital, que parecían vigilar su ataque de pánico como los espectadores del Capitolio que disfrutaban con los disueltos Juegos del Hambre. Al final, lo último que recordó fueron los brazos que lo sostenían con fuerza e intentaban controlar su ira. Cayó de rodillas, llorando y con la respiración acelerada. Una aguja se clavó en su antebrazo, haciendo que la frialdad de aquel líquido comenzara a actuar de inmediato sobre él.

De pronto, todo se transformó en un sueño brillante, con su Annie caminando desnuda entre un matorral y con un hermoso recién nacido bebiendo de su pecho. Sólo entonces el corazón de Finnick Odair sonrió. Sin embargo, al despertar de lo que supuso ser un infernal eternidad, abrió los ojos y lo supo bien. Las drogas no le ayudaríam en lo absoluto. La única ayuda posible surgiría de alguien que hubiese atravesado por la corriente de demonios internos que te acosan con el horror de la muerte y que, aún así salió victorioso. Katniss Everdeen era una de aquellas guerreras.

Finnick se levantó decidido. Tenía que buscar el apoyo de un vieja aliada en aquel momento donde la depresión quería apoderarse de su alma.

* * *

Le dolía profundamente aquella desgracia que llegó como un ave de mal augurio. Consideraba a Finnick un buen amigo y un fiel aliado hasta el final, por ende, desde el momento en el cual que contrajo nupcias con Annie Cresta, sintió una sincera felicidad por él. Al menos alguien, dentro de tantas tragedias derramadas en el mundo, poseía un momento de lucida alegría. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que ella murió! Puesto que Katniss Everdeen sintió el peso del sufrir en carne propia.

Le habían mandado un mensaje anunciando que había entrado en un ataque de pánico y que fue necesario implementarle una dosis de aquellas terribles drogas que controlaban su sistema nervioso. Le habría gustado estar con él, pero tenía pocos días de haber llegado al Distrito 12.

Katniss Everdeen se encontraba en la cocina, con la mirada fija en las galletas que Peeta había horneado especialmente para su regreso al Distrito 12. Mordisqueó una galleta y posteriormente, le dio un gran sorbo al vaso de leche que yacía delante de ella. No pudo evitar pensar en su hermana, cuando ordeñaba a Lady, la pobre cabra que al igual que su Prim, falleció bajo las garras de la guerra. Prefería evitar beberla, puesto que la pérdida de su hermana menor se hacía presente en cada trago. Era estúpido, pero cierto. La veía ante ella con esos ojos azules llenos de felicidad acariciando a la cabra después de recibir el fruto de su trabajo, llevando a casa pan y un poco de carne; recordaba la suavidad de sus mechones rubios que brillaban ante el sol como la miel.

El apetito se desvaneció, pero el llanto empapó su rostro con aquellas lágrimas del más profundo dolor.

De golpe se levantó y salió al exterior con aprensión. Decidió regresar a lo que siempre en sus memorias sería su verdadero hogar, pero quería hacerlo sola, puesto que no deseaba que Peeta la viera sufrir más, por ello optó por viajar por su cuenta y tomarse unos días para desahogar la bruma del pasado.

Si bien era cierto que prefería ser fuerte, a pesar de que por dentro una parte de su corazón estuviese frío, con el peso del vacío de una perdida irreemplazable, quería tener una oportunidad para llorar sin temor a que Peeta Mellark la viera. Sí, descubrió que lo amaba y que su vida era su mayor prioridad, sin embargo, tras largas jornadas en rehabilitación para recuperar lo poco de su antiguo ser que restaba, Katniss no quería abrumarlo con sus pesares,

Observó con pesadumbre lo que a su alrededor era su hogar, envuelto aún en los pesares de la muerte y la destrucción. El Distrito 12 era el escenario perfecto para alguien que deseaba reconstruir su vida palmo a palmo con el lugar. Al igual que aquel distrito, en el corazón de Katniss aún comenzaban a renacer algunas partes de su verdadero ser. Sin embargo, nadie quedaría igual tras haber atravesado las mismísimas llamas de infierno presentes en la rebelión, ni tampoco podría dejar de tener pesadillas donde los muertos atormentaban hasta a su sombra. Era una metáfora interesante de comparar, aunque si bien era cierto se trataba de algo trágico.

Por mucho que se elevarán los de las casas destruidas, las almas en pena seguirían ahí sin su antigua vida. Las calles destruidas estaban en proceso de ser reparadas, pero no quedarían igual ¡Jamás!

Se topó con los escombros de una vieja casa. Había muebles destruidos como si algún gigante los hubiese aplastado con su enorme pisada; se hallaban ropas raídas y hasta un muñeco de peluche con el relleno desparramado entre las piedras y la tierra. Aquella imagen le heló la piel al imaginar a la pequeña criatura que fue alguna vez fue dueño de tal objeto. Muerte, todo olía a muerte.

Se llevó las manos al rostro con desesperación y tristeza, pero una mano se posó en su espalda a modo de consuelo. Al girarse, pensó que se trataba de Peeta pero que equivocada estaba, puesto que ante ella se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos como los mares.

—¿Finnick?— resopló Katniss sorprendida. —No puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Cuándo llegaste?— exclamó antes de darle un fraternal abrazo donde ambos lloraron en silencio.

—Pensabas que estaría en el hospital sedado con drogas que sólo me hacen sentir peor de lo que estoy.— respondió con una sonrisa que desgarró el corazón de la joven. Era notorio que deseaba ocultar el dolor detrás de esa sonrisa que en un pasado había sido la más deseada de Panem. Aquel atractivo muchacho sufría y se reflejaba en su rostro. —Recién llegué y no te encontré, por eso decidí buscarte. Antes pasé por el 13 y ahí Peeta me dijo que estarías aquí. Ya no podía pasar más tiempo en el hospital cuando ella quisiera verme fuerte y no sumido en una depresión que...

—... que te hace sentir infeliz por las pérdidas. Todo terminó, Finnick y henos aquí velando a nuestros muertos. Lamento mucho lo de Annie.

—Y yo no me cansaré de decirte que lamento la muerte de Prim. Has sido fuerte y muy valiente, Katniss. Por eso te he buscado, solamente quien ha sufrido por las garras de la muerte podría entenderme

—Finnick— interrumpió Katniss.— Hasta el final fuiste fiel en la rebelión. Casi pierdes tu vida por mi culpa; luchaste a mi lado y yo nunca les podré devolver la vida a sus muertos. Habré sido el Sinsajo pero a cuestas cargo con desolación y muerte.

—Trajiste esperanza a quienes la habíamos perdido en el silencio de la hipocresía de una sociedad falsa y elitista. Hasta Annie en su mundo donde la cordura no habitaba, lo pensaba. Dime, ¿Cómo sobrellevas la muerte de alguien que amas?

—Viviendo el día a día en su memoria— bramó mirando el cielo nublado. —No puedo dejarme vencer ahora ni nunca. Prim no querría verme derrotada, cuando ella murió por mi causa, es lo que menos podría hacer.

—Hay momentos en los que deseo morir y no regresar a este mundo jamás. Pero aún en la oscuridad la luz que irradia un amigo, te hace sentir que revives entre tanto dolor.— inquirió dandole una ligera palmada en la espalda.

Katniss no pudo evitar sonreír. Prim, Cinna y su padre estarían felices si la vieran eternamente sonreír. Annie y su hijo se sentirían dichosos al ver a Finnick luchando por ser fuerte y encontrando la felicidad aún en los momentos de pesar. Pero el mayor tesoro entre los hombres es encontrar a un buen amigo en los peores momentos, donde pareciera que la vida te apuñala constantemente.


End file.
